Like A Domino
by mixedbreedswag
Summary: When Mia finds herself crawling along the concrete grounds with her bestfriend Jessie, awaiting for the autograph signing for One Direction, things go unexpected.


"Mia! Look they're about to come out! Mia!" Jessie's voice rang through my ears, splitting open all my thoughts that were once whirling around crazily through my head. But now instead of peace and quiet, I have a large group of screaming and crying fan-girls, all pressed up around me, hoping to get at least a glimpse of One Direction. I swear, the more we move in through the crowd of man-eating girls the more of the smell of sweat and mascara is getting to me. Bloody, my nose is burning! I propped up the grey hood of my sweater higher above my ears, to at least drown out a small bit of the screaming pounding in my ears. Would you shut your bloody mouth up! Nope, this time my lucky sweater didn't work. Jessie's dark arm propped up from no where as she grabbed me by the wrist and dropped me down to the ground. Her face appeared from beside many jumping legs and colourful shoes. And not to mention the smell of disgusting feet.

"What are we doing?" I shouted in her ear as there was no absolute way she could hear me from all the squealing. Her eyes shone with danger and excitement, her smile turning into a more mischievous one than her normal cute grin. A giant foot came out from no where and stomped on Jessie's long, bony fingers. I swear I could feel the crushing of the bones happening in her finger. Jessie's face turned from devilish to pain. Jabbing her hand to her stomach she bent over to apply pressure and used her other hand to chomp down on, as screaming didn't help anything. I on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk. She obviously saw it and shot me a deathly glare, than went back to the pain in her hand and started to wave it wildly in front of her to magically 'blow' away the pain. The screaming now reached a few octaves higher as the jumps began to quicken and the fans began to move forwards. This means only one thing, the boys have arrived.

Jessie's large chocolate orbs widened in fright as she got pushed over by a rather large particular, who was wearing jeans a bit too small for her size. Her hand once more grabbed mine as we crawled our way between the fans, closer to the boys as Jessie was definitely a number one fan. Just for the record, I wasn't a big fan like most of these girls here, but I had to admit, they were very fit. Not only fit, but gorgeous would be better vocabulary to describe them. Jessie dragged me here on a beautiful Saturday morning, the first day of summer break. Wasn't the day I had in mind to spend on when school's out, but it was better than just lying around and watching TV. Except the bruises and foot marks on my body and clothes from the crazed fans. I could live better without those. Still weaving in through the crowd, I spotted a small bar divider, and beyond it was more shoes and legs. Jessie jumped right up, and with her holding onto my wrist she brought me up with me. Taking in a breath like when you just finished staying under the water for five minutes, the air greeted my lungs with such welcoming, my lungs burned with a strong passion. Not that I was fat or anything, I'd consider myself normal. But than again, you are your own critic and only you can see what flaws you have, which most are invisible to the naked eye of others. So really, I could look like a hundred pounds, but to be honest I'm a hundred and ten. That's pretty healthy for a girl who eats like a pig.

"Mia! Look! Look at them! Oh god, we're next Mia! We're next!" Jessie screamed right into my ear I wouldn't be surprised if she corrupted a drum. Instantly, I covered her mouth as she waved a poster and sharpie pen in the air. She was right, a large man appeared in front of us with his back facing us, long arms blocking the entrance, and beyond them, they were all sitting there, behind a long table. All five of them. I never really bothered to learn their names, I mean the only names I know of are Harry and Liam. They were the most mentioned ones in the X-Factor season. And another thing, Jessie forced me to watch it, it wasn't my idea. The man moved a step over and dropped his one arm by his side, letting us through and in front of the boys. For the first time this morning, Jessie was speechless.

Her grip tightened around my forearm as I haven't noticed that she grabbed it. I could feel her whole body shaking as it slightly shook mine. Glancing at her, her eyes were lined with tears of happiness, her large chocolate orbs now even wider than before. Her mouth though, was nicely shut which was wonderful for me for not having to hear her scream over and over again. I mean, the amount of noise coming from the large crowd behind us was loud enough to generate the whole city's electricity for one day. It was then where one of the boys slowly grabbed her sharpie and poster and started to sign it.

"Sorry about her, she wasn't like this before" I oddly apologized, although I had a gut feeling that they were glad that she was one of the people who weren't squealing just by seeing them. Liam smiled as he signed the poster and passed it to a adorable blonde bloke beside him. Oh lord, he had the face of an angel.

"No miss, thank you" He smiled, his thick Irish accent blooming out from his mouth. He was the last one to sign the poster as he looked up and gave it back to Jessie who was still speechless; her hand over her mouth and everything. He than glanced at me, his eyes lingering a second on me. Not long enough for him to say another word as another man, identical to the one we saw before, placed a large hand on Jessie's back and moved her forward, jerking me along as well.

"Wait! No, she didn't get a signed poster" He spoke again, looking up with pleading eyes to the man. The man hesitantly released his hand from Jessie as now her eyes were on the brim on tears. The blonde boy ushered us to come forward, his hand waving in that sort of motion. Not knowing what to do, my feet magically moved forward towards him again as he was the only one to sign the poster surprisingly. Quickly, he scribbled something on the back of the poster copies he had and gave one to me. Reluctantly, I took hold of it but he than pulled it towards him which made me come forward. I was now only a foot away from his face. I was a foot away from this blonde beauty. His eyes. Those deep, blue orbs looking right through me. Dear Lord.

"You're coming to the concert tonight, right?" His Irish accent melodically sang in through my head. In fact, even as he talked so close to me I could feel the warm breath fall on my cheeks. Now I completely understand why Jessie loves them. Jessie! Where was she?

"Uh, no, I didn't get tickets, sorry" I admitted to him sadly as I watched his face fall from pure happiness to disappointment. I subtly glanced to the left of me, trying to find Jessie through the hoard of screaming girls.

"Here take these," He continued as he turned his body around and started to rummage around behind the table to where I couldn't see. I stood there, bent over the table awkwardly, awaiting for his surprise. Feeling stupid as to standing there, I extended up to my full length and tried using the last few seconds to try to spot Jessie and hopefully find her. My eyes were rocketing everywhere, as being only 5'3 wasn't the greatest advantage for me. A flair of blonde hair propped up from the corner of my eye, as I see the boy holding two backstage passes in his hands. His smile was now broader, and his two front teeth were crooked inwards as his toothy grin made me chuckle. Okay, he was giving me tickets to his backstage concert? This is a dream. This is a dream! Realizing that I stood there, probably looking stupid as I spoke to myself in my head, I smiled as well, nodding my head in a thank-you manner and grabbing the passes and poster. He nodded his head in approval, which I thought was my cue to leave. Mustering a small wave, his hand flew up in a flutter motion and waved back to me as I weaved in through the crowd, hoping to find Jessie.


End file.
